


【KT】River flows in you （二十五）

by meiyouren



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 09:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiyouren/pseuds/meiyouren





	【KT】River flows in you （二十五）

* 根据剧情需要，各种私设，请勿当真。

 

* 没逻辑 没文笔 

 

* 一切都是脑补

 

* 感谢阅读

 

River flows in you （二十五）

 

 

堂本剛一觉睡得酣甜，迷糊着睁开眼正对上堂本光一盯着自己看的眼睛。

 

堂本光一看着睡醒的堂本剛不说话，堂本剛也无言地回望着他。

 

“剛，这不会又是我的一场梦吧？”堂本光一看着堂本剛的眼睛说。

 

堂本剛咧嘴笑说：“你经常梦到我吗？”

 

堂本光一把堂本剛搂进怀里道：“嗯，找不到你的前几个月几乎每晚都能梦到你，后来越来越忙才稍微好点。每次梦到你在我身边我都开心坏了，可是每次却在最开心的时候醒过来。”

 

堂本剛的手抚上堂本光一的后背，靠在堂本光一胸前说：“我也经常会梦见你，只是每次在梦里你都不搭理我，我都伤心死了。”

 

堂本光一马上松开手，低头看着堂本剛说：“那一定是梦啊，我怎么可能会不理你！”

 

“fufufu，倒是我做梦也没想到原来光一也是喜欢我的。”堂本剛抬头看着堂本光一，忽然似是想起什么接着说：“还有谁允许你拿我当春梦对象的，色鬼！”

 

“这足以说明我喜欢你比你喜欢我早啊，再说了色别人才叫色，色你那叫爱！”堂本光一嬉皮笑脸地说。

 

堂本剛抬手就掐起堂本光一的脸皮，咬牙切齿地说：“堂本光一我原来怎么不知道你这么不要脸的呢？”

 

堂本剛手上也没真用力，堂本光一并不挣脱，直接低头就在堂本剛的唇上亲了一下。

 

“嗯，对着你要什么脸啊，以后只会更不要脸。”说着堂本光一又翻身压在了堂本剛身上，对着身下人的红唇又亲了下去。

 

堂本剛乖巧地张开嘴由着堂本光一的亲吻，堂本光一轻柔地用舌尖舔舐着堂本剛的口腔，堂本剛也伸出舌头回应着堂本光一的温柔。

 

两个人吻了半响，堂本光一依依不舍地离开那片湿润的唇，俯下身抱着堂本剛，下巴抵在他肩膀上道：“还好你也是喜欢我的，我多怕跟你表白后你会躲得远远的。”

 

堂本剛听着堂本光一像是示弱一般的语气这么说，有些心疼地搂紧了堂本光一的后背：“你比我勇敢多了，你要是不说我可能一辈子都说不出口。”

“剛。”

 

“嗯？”

 

“以后不管发生什么都不要一声不响地就离开好吗？我再也承受不了你突然消失了。小时候你突然不来比赛我失去了唯一的玩伴，长大你离开我又失去了喜欢的人，你要是再突然不见我真不知道还有没有这么好的运气在路上偶遇到你。”

 

堂本光一依旧压在堂本剛身上，把头贴在堂本剛的头边埋在枕头里说。

 

“嗯，不会了，只要你在我身边，我就不会去别的地方了。”堂本剛又收紧了抱着堂本光一后背的手说。

 

堂本光一突然猛地坐起身，往床周围看了看，看到自己衣服掉落的位置，他起身走到衣服旁边捡起外套从口袋里拿出手机又坐到床沿边。

 

堂本光一把床头灯调亮了些，又在手机上操作了一番递到同样坐起来的堂本剛面前说：“快，把你在奈良家里的地址，学校的地址，邮件地址，所有在这个地球上能找到你的联系方式都输进来，万一哪天我又惹你生气，你再跑了怎么办？！”

 

“什么叫这个地球上能找到我的所有联系方式啊，真是个笨蛋。”堂本剛看到堂本光一一副似乎很委屈的模样，觉得好笑又有些心疼，抬眼看着堂本光一接过手机边说到。

 

堂本剛两手握着手机，手指灵活地在堂本光一的通讯录里输入了地址。

 

堂本光一接过堂本剛输完地址还给他的手机，认真地看了几遍，默默地记在心里，又往桌子上看了看，起身走到桌子边拿过堂本剛的手机递给本人说：“呐，把手机接下锁。”

 

堂本剛不知道堂本光一想干什么，却什么都不问把手机锁解开放到堂本光一面前，又把堂本光一放在床边的外套给他披上，嘴里还嘀咕着：“别冷着了。”

 

堂本光一一手把外套往身上拢了拢，一手在堂本剛手机桌面上来回划了几下，抬头问：“Line呢？”

 

堂本剛这才明白堂本光一的意图，解释说：“之前的手机在家的时候就坏了，正好要出国我就干脆到这边买了个新的，来这边之后忙着学语言适应环境也没空弄那些，而且…我也怕自己忍不住会去找你。”

 

堂本光一看着堂本剛也不出声，过了一会又在堂本剛的手机上捣鼓了一番才把手机还给堂本剛说：“找不到你之后我每天都不敢关Line，生怕再错过你的消息。”说着他倾身抱住了坐在自己面前的人，继续道：“以后我也都不会关Line的，我会随时等着你给我发消息。”

 

堂本剛被他圈在怀里，下巴自然地搭在堂本光一肩膀上，环抱着堂本光一的手在堂本光一身后把手机打开，点开堂本光一帮他下载好的Line，登陆上自己多年没用过的账号。

 

刚一登陆成功，提示音就接二连三地响起，堂本剛点开消息，跟堂本光一的对话框里蹦出好些信息。

 

『剛，你去哪了？看到消息回复我一下。』

 

『剛，你还没开机吗？』

 

『剛，你没事吧？』

 

『剛，我错了，你回来吧。』

 

『剛。』

 

『剛，我想你。』

 

『剛，你什么时候回来？』

 

『剛，你到底在哪？』

 

『剛，你回来吧。』

 

『剛，我今天在电台看到一个男生还以为是你，跑过去拉住人家被人家用奇怪的眼神看了。』

 

『剛，奈良的小鹿一点都没有你说的可爱。』

 

『还是有特别可爱的。』

 

『剛，最近京都又出了个被叫“小天才”的弹钢琴的孩子，可是我觉得还没有你小时候弹得一半好。』

 

『剛，东京下了场大雪，好冷啊，真不想出门。』

 

『剛，和真由真又念叨说想你了，问我你什么时候回来，可是我都不知道怎么回答他们。』

 

『剛。』

 

『剛。』

 

… …

 

『剛，我爱你。』

 

书不成字，纸短情长。

 

堂本剛看着一年前堂本光一给他最后的一条留言，眼泪在眼眶里滚了几圈还是滑落了下来。他松开环抱着堂本光一的手，深深地凝望着堂本光一的脸庞，情难自已地吻上了堂本光一的双唇。

 

堂本剛双腿半跪跨在堂本光一两侧，搂着堂本光一的脖颈低头在堂本光一的口腔内肆意搅动，深情柔长的吻主导着堂本光一的呼吸。堂本光一顺着堂本剛的力往后躺了下去，堂本剛跨坐到他身上，弓着身子继续亲吻着堂本光一，一只手解开了堂本光一的浴袍，又顺着堂本光一肌肉的线条游走到堂本光一的下身。

 

堂本剛的热情一下就点燃了堂本光一的欲望，他搂着堂本剛翻了个身，把人压在自己身下，抬起头看着已然动情的堂本剛说：“我的剛要是每次都这么热情就好了。”

 

堂本剛本就被长吻憋红的脸又热了些，松开抚摸堂本光一下身的手娇嗔道：“我之前都很冷淡吗？”

 

堂本光一亲亲身下人翘起的小嘴说去：“当然不是，只不过现在的剛更主动了嘛。”接着又俯到堂本剛耳边说：“剛，你再摸摸它，等它全站起来就能让你舒服了。”

 

堂本剛听言却把手放在堂本光一胸前想要推开压在自己身上的人说：“不要啦，又来你精力也太好了吧。”

 

堂本光一瘪着嘴说：“明明是你勾引我的，现在又不认账！”

 

堂本剛伸手勾住堂本光一的脖子，抬头亲了亲堂本光一的嘴唇似是安抚，又躺了下去说：“好啦，我错了，王子sama，但是我现在很饿呢，想吃东西了。”

 

堂本光一伸手拿过刚才放在床头柜上的手机看了看时间说：“哎呀，都晚上九点多了。”说完放回手机，看着身下的人说：“你饿坏了吧？想吃什么我来叫客房服务。”

 

堂本剛想了想说：“烩饭吧，感觉自己饿到能吃掉一大盘。”

 

堂本光一从堂本剛身上爬下来，到另一边的床头柜上拿起电话拨打了内线电话，打完电话又躺回堂本剛身边。

 

堂本剛也侧过身面对着堂本光一问说：“你只叫一份烩饭自己不吃吗？”

 

堂本光一在被子里牵起堂本剛的手说：“不觉得饿，你自己吃吧。”

 

“光一真好养，以后我就算做流浪艺人也不怕养不活光一了，fufufu。”堂本剛玩笑着说，顿了顿又道：“对了，光一怎么到西班牙来了？有演出？”

 

“我在挪威参加古典音乐节，羽多老师给了我一张来马德里的机票还订好了酒店，我就来了。”堂本光一继续回答说：“本来打算今天回国的，还好我没回去，要不然白白浪费了羽多老师的心意。”

 

堂本剛听完笑了起来，“fufufu，你怎么知道羽多桑就是这个意思？再说要是我们没遇见呢？”

 

堂本光一把被子里握着的堂本剛的手放在嘴边亲了亲说：“所以除了感谢羽多老师，还要感谢神给我一次再见你的机会，你不知道我多害怕再也见不到你了，剛，抱歉我这么迟钝，花了那么长的时间才明白自己喜欢你。”

 

堂本剛往堂本光一怀里靠过去，紧紧地贴在堂本光一的胸前。堂本光一浑厚有力的心跳声传进了他的耳朵里。

 

堂本剛不说话，感觉着堂本光一的心脏的跳动。听着堂本光一胸前“扑通扑通”地心跳声，觉得是这个世界上最美妙的音符，而且是只为他一个人弹奏的乐声。

 

沉默良久，堂本剛倾身向上亲了亲堂本光一的额头，柔情似水地说：“我原谅你了。”

 

堂本光一收紧了环抱的手说：“从第一次见你，你就在我的记忆里没有离开过，虽然那时候我们只是孩提时的玩伴，后来突然某一天你不见了十多年后又突然出现在我家，我又惊讶又高兴，只是开始你总是对我淡淡的，我还以为你已经不记得小时候的事了呢。我想要是我不主动找你的话你一定不会来找到我的吧，所以总是控制不住想见你的心跑去找你，找了你几次后我发现你也还是记得原来那些事的。还好不是被你讨厌了，当时我这么庆幸着。现在想想是不是从那个时候开始我就已经喜欢你了呢？”

 

“fufufu，这么说光一可能真的比我喜欢你更早地喜欢着我呢。”堂本剛看着堂本光一的眼睛继续说：“光一也一直都在我的记忆里哟，不管是小时候还是长大了。”

 

“不一样的，剛不比赛了之后交到那么多朋友，有了跟其他伙伴的回忆，可是我的记忆里只有剛。剛小时候圆圆的眼睛看着我塞给我的水果糖，剛笑嘻嘻地把我送给你的奥特曼贴纸贴在我们两个人的琴谱上，剛告诉我的那些弹琴心得，我在后台赶作业的时候剛总是会伸头来看我的作业本，时不时问我‘光一，这道题为什么这样做？’ ”堂本光一伸手抚上堂本剛的脸颊，拇指温柔地抚摸着堂本剛的脸。

 

“一样的，他们怎么能跟光一比呢，我跟光一在一起的时候不管说什么光一都懂，光一告诉我音乐家的故事，跟我分享从父母老师那里学来的弹琴技巧，光一送给我奥特曼的小贴纸，教我做的数学题，我和光一一起吐槽的努力模仿标准语的关西评委，光一带给我的小点心，这些都是只有跟光一才有的回忆，光一是独一无二的。”堂本剛凝视着堂本光一的眼睛说。

 

堂本光一回望着怀里的人，看了许久开口说道：“我真喜欢你喊我名字，不是堂本光一，不是堂本桑，也不是其他的什么，就是‘光一’这样。”

 

说着堂本光一把头凑到堂本剛面前轻轻地在堂本剛唇上一点，离开那片双唇的眼睛瞄到堂本剛圆润的双眼又似不够，靠过去又亲了亲。几次轻触浅吻化为深长的唇齿纠缠，卧室里都是两个人接吻的声音。

 

两个人正吻得忘乎所以，堂本剛拍拍堂本光一的肩膀说：“光一，好像有人在敲门。”

 

堂本光一凝神听了听，对堂本剛说：“应该是送餐来了，你等着，我去拿。”说完就跑出卧室。

 

没一会堂本光一就端着餐盘回到卧室，堂本剛坐起身接过堂本光一递给他的餐盘打开炒饭的盖子，饿了一天的堂本剛含糊着说了句“我开动了。”就塞了口饭进嘴里。

 

堂本光一拿过窗边躺椅上堂本剛的外套披在堂本剛身上，嘴里还一边嘱咐：“你吃慢点，不够我们再叫一份。”

 

堂本剛咽下嘴里的饭，又拿起旁边配着的柠檬水喝了一口说：“够了够了，这么一大盘我还不知道能不能吃得完呢。”说着舀了一勺递到堂本光一嘴边接着道：“你也没吃呢，吃点吧。”

 

堂本光一并不觉得饿，只是看着堂本剛送到自己嘴边，他就不由自主地张开了嘴。

 

堂本剛笑眯眯地看着堂本光一，又舀了一勺递到堂本光一嘴边，堂本光一二话不说张开嘴就含进了嘴里。堂本剛反握着勺子，摸摸堂本光一的脑袋说：“光一好像我在奈良喂的小鹿，真乖。fufufu。”

 

“我比奈良的鹿乖多了好吗，奈良的鹿好凶啊！”堂本光一倒不介意堂本剛把他比作鹿。

 

堂本剛又塞了一口饭进嘴里，边嚼边说：“光一去过奈良看鹿？”

 

“嗯，抱着说不定能在奈良遇见你的心情去的，哪知道你都不在日本。”堂本光一如实说。

 

“fufufu，我在奈良也不一定能遇见啊，虽然奈良不大。”堂本剛又把勺子递到堂本光一嘴边。

 

堂本光一张嘴把饭含在嘴里说：“我也是想碰碰运气嘛，结果奈良没遇见你，却在西班牙遇见了，嘿嘿，说明不管走到哪我们都是会在一起的！”

 

“果然光一还是不像小鹿，像什么呢…笑起来倒是有些像狐狸，眉眼细长，好看地往上挑。”边说着边空出一只手往堂本光一眉眼处摸去。

 

堂本光一任由堂本剛在他眉毛上抚摸，换做其他同性说他好看的话他一定会觉得奇怪，可是对象是堂本剛的话，他心里却是美滋滋的。

 

堂本光一看了眼堂本剛面前的炒饭说：“剛，我还要吃。”

 

堂本剛收回手笑嘻嘻地又喂了一勺给堂本光一，两个人一勺来一勺往，没一会就吃完了一盘烩饭。

 

堂本光一起身把餐盘放到桌上，又钻回被子里搂着堂本剛，堂本剛吃饱饭有些昏昏欲睡，感受着堂本光一怀抱里的温暖和周身名为“堂本光一”的香气，安心地睡了过去。

 

・*:..｡o♬*ﾟ・*:..｡o♬*ﾟ・*:..｡o♬*ﾟ・*:..｡o♬*ﾟ

 

Bagatelle in A Minor Wo 59 ＂Für Elise ＂

 

・*:..｡o♬*ﾟ・*:..｡o♬*ﾟ・*:..｡o♬*ﾟ・*:..｡o♬*ﾟ


End file.
